ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lobster Eye
Lobster Eye is a creative direction studio based in London, created in 2016 by Ruth Hogben and Andrea Gelardin on the key principles of "innovation and excellence" who's goal is to "portray women as powerful human beings". Both Hogben and Gelardin previously worked with Nick Knight and SHOWstudio. Lobster Eye currently''' serves as the primary creative director for Lady Gaga, and by extension, the Joanne era. :Working on behalf of client Lady Gaga, within less than a year the studio has rapidly re-established the visual codes associated with one of the world's most popular recording artists, producing a string of incendiary live appearances... Works with Lady Gaga Live Performances Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's performance in 2016-2017, including stage and outfit design. 2-15-16 Performance at 58th Grammy Awards in LA 001.jpg|58th Grammy Awards (Feb 15, 2016) 2-28-16 Performance at The Oscars in LA 001.jpg|88th Academy Awards (Feb 28, 2016) 10-22-16 SNL 001.jpg|SNL (Oct 22, 2016) 10-20-16 Dive Bar Tour at The Bitter End in NYC 002.jpg|Dive Bar Tour (Oct, 2016) 11-20-16 AMA at Microsoft Theater in LA 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 20, 2016) 11-30-16 Performance at Victoria's Secret FS at The Grand Palais Des Champs-Élysées in Paris 007.jpg|VS Fashion Show (Nov 30, 2016) Lady Gaga Performing Million Reasons Live On The X Factor UK 2016 (3).jpg|X Factor UK (Dec 4, 2016) 12-6-16 Performance at The Royal Variety Show in London 001.jpg|Royal Variety (Dec 6, 2016) 2-5-17 NFL Super Bowl LI in Houston 002.jpg|Super Bowl LI halftime show (Feb 5, 2017) 11-19-17 AMA live from JTW 001.jpg|American Music Awards (Nov 19, 2017) Perfect Illusion * Main article: Perfect Illusion Lobster Eye directed the video for "Perfect Illusion" on September 1, 2016 filmed in the California desert outside of Los Angeles. PI RHAG1.jpg 9-6-16 Instagram profile 001.jpg Perfect Illusion full cover photo.jpg|''Uncropped'' File:Perfect Illusion Media use Perfect Illusion Cover.jpg|"Perfect Illusion" artwork Super Bowl 02-00-17 Lobster Eye 001.jpg The Cure 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 001.jpg 00-00-18 Lobster Eye - The Cure 002.png File:The Cure (Lyric Video) Media use The Cure - Single Cover.jpg|"The Cure" artwork Coachella * Main article: Coachella Valley Music and Arts Festival Lobster Eye was responsible for the creative direction of Lady Gaga's headlining set at Coachella in April of 2017, including stage design, photography, and film. Several interludes and an intro were filmed for the set, including visuals for "The Cure". Lobster Eye Coachella 001.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 002.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 003.jpg|''Cropped'' Lobster Eye Coachella 004.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 005.jpg Lobster Eye Coachella 006.jpg File:Coachella Intro Merchandise Lobster Eye created design of merchandise for Joanne album, Coachella performance, Joanne World Tour and Urban Outfitters exclusive collection Gaga•UO•Joanne. Lobster Eye Merchandise 001.jpg|''Joanne'' merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 002.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 003.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 004.jpg|Joanne World Tour merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 005.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 006.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 007.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 008.jpg|Coachella merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 009.jpg Lobster Eye Merchandise 010.jpg|Urban Outfitters merchandise Lobster Eye Merchandise 011.jpg Joanne World Tour * Main article: Joanne World Tour Lobster Eye, in collaboration with Gaga herself, was responsible for the branding and design of merchandise for the Joanne World Tour, as well as various interludes that were filmed for use during the tour. Lobster Eye JTW 001.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 002.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 012.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 003.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 009.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 010.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 004.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 005.png Lobster Eye JTW 008.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 006.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 007.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 007 alt.jpg Lobster Eye JTW 011.jpg ;Lobster Eye's Instagram campaign Lobster Eye Instagram 002.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 003.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 004.jpg Lobster Eye Instagram 005.jpg Interludes Car Film 001.jpg|Car Film|link=Car Film Rhino Film Still 005.jpg|Rhino Film|link=Rhino Film Backstage Film 001.jpg|Backstage Film|link=Oxygen Mask Film Trapped Film Still 002.jpg|Trapped Film|link=Trapped Film Drippy Face Film 002.png|Drippy Face Film'''|link=Paint Film Media use Joanne Tour Poster 001.jpg|Joanne World Tour Poster Joanne Tour Poster Alt.jpg|Alt. version Joanne World Tour.gif|Animated version Joanne Tour Poster 002.jpg Other Links *Official website *Instagram Category:Photographers Category:Directors Category:Joanne (Photoshoots)